havefunericfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Erimal
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Have Fun Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:39, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Favors First, I need you to check spelling an do a little sprucing up on the Pokemon page. The other, I'm too lazy to do anything to the List of Pokemon page create(d) at approx. 9:18 p.m. CDT. Jakgol|Dat's tite! 02:18, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Stuff I need a template for List of Pokemon. Oh! and a Wiki Ads page? Oh! also, cool typing? Jakgol|Dat's tite! 15:59, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Jakgol|Dat's tite! 15:59, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Ha! double signature!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Correction You're in charge of the chart! Jakgol|Dat's tite! 14:09, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Coloring Pokemon I need help and color ideas on Pokemon. Jakgol|Dat's tite! 15:22, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Beta You can watch each general session of the 14th annual National Beta Convention LIVE. Yes, live. Go to betaclub.org/live during any of the following sessions to watch: 9 a.m. to 11 a.m. on Sunday, June 27, 2010; 6 p.m. to 7:30 p.m. on Sunday, June 27, 2010; 9 a.m. to 11 a.m. on Monday, June 28, 2010; 9 a.m. to 11 a.m. on Tuesday, June 29, 2010. If you have any questions about anything, contact me via my talk page before Friday. Thank you, Jakgol|Dat's tite! 00:05, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Jakgol|Dat's tite! 00:05, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Ha! double signature!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Reply: How would I knpw? Jakgol|Dat's tite! 01:16, June 21, 2010 (UTC) El Reply: When they get in and my mom can look at them, I'll let you know. Jakgol|Dat's tite! 01:39, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Pocket Monsters I got List of Pokémon till Johto! Jakgol|Dat's tite! 23:53, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Ylper Yako Jakgol|Dat's tite! 15:37, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Jakgol|Dat's tite! 15:37, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Ah! elbuod erutangis!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Galt House I'll get on once in a while on one of the Galt House's internet-enabled computers! Jakgol|Dat's tite! 03:07, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Jakgol|Dat's tite! 03:07, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Ha! double signature!!!!!!!!!!!! Reply: I did! The Japanese names for those guys are more complicated than even Hihidaruma's! I'll never remember them all! Darkus''Ma''''ster'' And that's my goal! :Deal. I'll handle the facts, you handle pics. Darkus''Ma''''ster'' School School starts 08/04/10. Are you're 'rents making an effort to get you back in Carthage? Jakgol|Dat's tite! 18:24, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Jakgol|Dat's tite! 18:24, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Ha! double signature!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Black-and-White Alert! There were 22... now there are 26! There are two new Pokemon PLUS the first stage of Tsutarja and Mijumaru's evolutions! PokeBeach only knows the name of one, I'll work on the rest. How, I don't know yet. But, I'll give it a go. Darkus''Master'': Only time will tell... :Wait! Here's a link! http://pokebeach.com/#preview-of-black-and-white-anime-new-pokemon-revealed Darkus''Master'': Only time will tell... Color I think Black should be gray, since White is gray. I can't see Black as black. Jakgol|Dat's tite! 12:58, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Jakgol|Dat's tite! 12:58, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Ha! double signature!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Polls I made 2 polls while you where in La-La land. ^Jakgol|Dat's tite! 22:31, July 4, 2010 (UTC)` School If you want to go to Carthage next year, ask if you can move in the district. Jakgol|Dat's tite! 22:46, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Serious. IP address Contacted Wikia! Jakgol|Dat's tite! 23:01, July 4, 2010 (UTC) IP address Contacted Wikia! Jakgol|Dat's tite! 23:01, July 4, 2010 (UTC) New Sig! Check out my new sig: Jakgol|I'm crazy! 15:53, July 6, 2010 (UTC). I kinda stole yours. Instead of Red-Blue-Green like you did, I did Automatic-I'm on a boat!-Ruby. You know like Ruby-Sapphire-Emerald. ~The End~ ????Ruby & ????Sapphire It won't take as long to remake a game as it is to make a game. It took so long to make FR & LG because they were turning GameBoy games into GBA games. HG & SS came out faster. ?R & ?S will be out before before the 3DS. --Jakgol|I'm crazy! 20:26, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Guilty is charged!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo! Where are you?!?????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????!!!!!!!!!!!! --Jakgol|I'm crazy! 00:51, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Ha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I beat you to Steand's sig! Jakgol|I'm crazy! 01:34, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Jakgol|I'm crazy! 01:34, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Ha! double signature!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ZiR non-sig! I was thinking about leaving a message saying, "No sig for you!!" Jakgol|I'm crazy! 01:41, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Jakgol|I'm crazy! 01:41, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Ha! double signature!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jakgol He deleted my "More GenV Pokemon Names!" blog! All because it didn't have any facts, just a link! He wiped his talk page of the last two sections! ("Bakugan Wiki" and "Why?") I've undone the Talk Page's edit, but unless I'm at least an Admin, I can't undo the delete. I have a feeling he went from hating on me, to me being a friend, to him hating on me again all because of a blog with a link and no facts! Darkus''Master'': LISTEN TO HADES!!! :Thanks, dude. Darkus''Master'': LISTEN TO HADES!!! RE: I don't believe it, either! Why did he have to quit all because of a blog of mine with no facts! I didn't get why he deleted it, although he said it was "Unacceptable". The dude's got to come back! Can you try to bring him back here the next time you see him? It won't be fun anymore on here with just the two of us and the occasional Abce2. Darkus''Master'': LISTEN TO HADES!!! And then there were two... Jakgol's gone for good, now. You need to try to get him back! Don't quit until you succeed! Darkus''Master'': LISTEN TO HADES!!! Apology I'm sorry! Jakgol|I'm crazy! 16:24, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Gallery Could you put a couple of pics on my gallery on Pokemon?(not boxart) Jakgol|I'm crazy! 23:11, July 17, 2010 (UTC) 'Ugh!(1)' Why don't you ever stop to talk? Jakgol|I'm crazy! 20:20, July 19, 2010 (UTC) 'Ugh!(2)' Why don't you ever stop to talk? Jakgol|I'm crazy! 20:20, July 19, 2010 (UTC) 'Ugh!(3)' Why don't you ever stop to talk? Jakgol|I'm crazy! 20:20, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Making Pages Can I make profile pages for Bakugan, Pokemon, and games? Jakgol|I'm crazy! 00:29, July 20, 2010 (UTC) You-Tube video pics How do you make pics off youtube videos? Jakgol|I'm crazy! 02:53, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Jakgol|I'm crazy! 02:53, July 20, 2010 (UTC) No triple sig!!!!!!!!!!!! Re: Shut up! DM doesn't know what that name is. [[User:Jakgol|Jakgol|I'm crazy! 00:56, July 21, 2010 (UTC)]] Serious. P.S. I paste stuff or type letters. RC, p. II Stop by the blig and talk. Jakgol|I'm crazy! 01:12, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Jakgol|I'm crazy! 01:12, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Ha! double signature!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Stuff We don't do much. Jakgol|I'm crazy! 19:56, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: I'll be back in school on August 24th. Darkus''Master'':I'm serious. Good luck, and thanks. Partnership Hi, Erimal. I am making this message to ask if the Have Fun Wiki would like to partner with the GBW Wiki. Nothing big, though. And, if you agree with it, maybe you will consider partnering with a Wikia that I have planned to make. ;) Darkus''Master'':I'm serious. 16:22, August 1, 2010 (UTC) RE: You got it. Darkus''Master'':I'm serious. 00:09, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Good to know. Darkus''Master'': VILANTOR!!!! 21:38, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :OH MY GOSH!!!! That is so funny, and it is so skinny! Darkus''Master'': VILANTOR!!!! 00:08, August 22, 2010 (UTC)